


Seize The Moments

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: AIs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Apples, Apples yes, Bad bad bad writer, Bonds, Bro - Freeform, Cancer, Child!John, Dave is the knight of apples, Drabble Collection, Dystopia, Fire elves, Fluff, Ice, M/M, Many AUs, Medievslstuck, Mini fics, Moving On, Multi, No homo john, Pixies, Racing, Ravens, Runawaystuck, Sacrifice, Sirens, Slow Burn, Spaceman, Spider!bro, Spider!dave, Suicide Attempt, Syncing, Technodrift, Time Travel, Tree!dave, Tribalstuck, Unrequited, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Virus, Wings, deltas, fey, firstflights, implied stridercest, runaways - Freeform, seaguls, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of angsty, fluffy, and drama filled shorts, surrounding many alternate universes.</p><p>Mostly involving johndave or dirkjake pairings but not limited to.</p><p> <br/>10/23/16<br/>TechnoDrift ch:2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Dridder's Web: CH 1: Cursed Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> °A cursed child is taken by the demon Dietrich.
> 
>  
> 
> °When jane falls ill john Tribal leader of the breath tribe, must seek out the elusive fire dridder for a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue will deal with jade , dave and bro , and of course jack noir
> 
> This takes place in a AU whwn the time of humanity has shifted, leaving the population decreased by 75%
> 
> People have reverted back to tribal lifestyle although there is still some technology. 
> 
> Demons and monsters now walk the earth...tribes are surrounded. By wooden barriers in an attempt to keep its populance safe.

As a child you were always locked away, in cages, closets, anywhere that could confine you, you were more then likely to end up, people were afraid you'd get up to no good, or as they'd often call it black mischief...

To your adoptive family and frankly to the whole damn village you've come to be known as a hellion, a demon of sorts, an outcast.

But the thing that's really funny is...your shitty reputation and even more increasingly shittier situation wasn't the result of anything you'd provoked or committed per say...

To be simply put, it was the way you looked.

Your skin was as pale as a dead child's, your short shaggy hair following not fair behind, and then there was your eyes oh god your eyes...

They were red, not like an albinism type of red, but of a demonic kind, dark fiery crimson surrounding narrow pupils...it didn't help that Whites of your eyes were always grey due to dehydration and malnutrition...

Your eyes looked like hell...demonic just like the ruindogs that haunted the streets at night.

In truth you know they fear you and that's why they hate you...

You are certain without a doubt they'd have slit your throat in your sleep long ago, if not for the fear of angering the newage gods

Fear has ruined your life, cursed your existence, marked your future, and ultimately kept you alive in more ways then one.

Your name is Dave strider and you've been cursed by your appearance since you were a toddler... 

Well holy shit these shackles hurt!

They'd allways been too small  
But as you approached the age of puberty, they seem to have shrunken tenfold.

The chains dig into the skin of you wrist, linked to your battered and bruised ankles preventing you from running off, which was rather pointless abeing that there was really no where safe to go except there.

And safe being in the sense that you won't wake in the middle of the night to find ruindogs eating you alive.

Your laying on you side, eyes staring blearyly at the black fabric of the burlap sack covering your face, its stuffy and hard to breathe with only a single tiny hole preventing you from suffocating on your own carbon dioxide, you know they did it on purpose to torment you...

but instead of letting the tears that sting the corners of your eyes run, you focus on your burning lungs, breathing calming and deeply, you know if you start coughing you will likely hyperventilate alland that shit 

Even though you cant see You hear birds squawking overhead, you must be outside, well the sound of snorting grunting horses, accompanied by borderline painful jostling, was a dead fucking give away.

You hear voices whispering near by but you cant make words from them, not with this damned sack on your head!

Slowly you try to push yourself up, just to straighten your spine a bit after being sprawled on the hard wooden floor of the wagon your back is screaming something fierce.

But no sooner then your body raises from the hard surfaces your being slammed back down against the wood by a heavy shoe to the back.

A strained grunt escapes your mouth as stray splinters dig into your skin, even so you don't open your mouth to complain...

you've learned years ago never to speak out of turn, or at all.

They taught you No one wanted to hear the filth that spews from your evil mouth, they installed this with a hammer and blunt knife

People who are observant enough to spot your forked tongues always assume it was a trait passed down from some demonic being, but really its just the scar of a crule and unwarranted punishment.

"Stay down you little rat!" a voice mocks from above, just as the wagon comes to a jostling stop. 

Strong hands wrap tightly around your shoulder, hauling you up and forcing you to balance on your cramped unsteady legs.

Once you finally manage to not fall over, your roughly escorted off the wagon, there the hands release their grip on your shoulders, moving up to tighten in your short messy hair instead.

The burlap sack is yanked from your head, your eyes squint shut as you are temporally blinded by the bright rays of the setting sun, the smell of green leaves, soil and foliage assault your nose as your burning lungs greedily suck down gulps of fresh air. 

Quickly your eyes flick about, trying to find something familiar to clue you in as to were you were taken, but as you scan the past countless trees, you find no such thing.

Here the trees are particularly tall, even you would be weary climbing one, large thick branches weave in and out of the long decayed ruins of an office building, other ruins littering the surrounding seemed to suffer the same fate, ferns breached through what looked like old crumbling cobble stone, reaching up towards the last fleeting rays of the sun.

Before the fall of society these ruins might have been a popular shopping center, where they sold music and groceries, and gave out free cell phones so the government can track you...

Huh... government...no one uses that word anymore, not after the fall of the old world.

The reckoning brought upon a new era, the world was swept up into a dangerous revolution triggered by their own chemical warfare. Great cities fell, famous landmarks crumbled like ruble, the human race dwindled until only one fourth of the population existed.

And those who did manage to survive the sudden transformation of earth were forced to live in a alien planet that was no longer the world they knew, only ruins remain of the era of man...

The sky is getting darker by the minute and you'd be lieing if you said it wasn't making you a hell of a lot more uncomfortable.

You don't know where they are taking you or why, but you can feel the anxiety in your chest rising with each step you take.

Words are exchanged scarcely but when they are spoken they are but fleeting whispers.

your forced to keep walking deeper through the vine covered ruins.

By now the sun has set and the sky has turned a dusky pink, the shadows of the great trees are growing taller, and reaching farther with each passing minutes.

Your eyes flick to the faces of your Captors, a ragtag group of five, two of which you know,   
Your foster mother and father, and three other villagers who looked vaguely familiar.

Their face were grieve, and the anxiety in the air was coursing thick as oil in water.

"How are you sure its not just going to kill us all?" a hushed whisper arose from the back of the group.

"They said if the sacrifice is accepted we should -" you fail to hear the rest because your startled out of your sneaky eavesdropping when you accidentally walk face first into a thick sloth of web. 

The strains of sticky silk cling to your hand and face steadfastly, and frankly your struggling only makes things, behind you the rest of the group are jeering , whining, and complaining about how stupid you are and how your wasting their precious time, but no matter how hard you pull against the large web you cant free yourself.

Suddenly the sound of baying fills the otherwise silent woods, shattering the eerie calm that had settled once the Sun's rays left the sky.

Immediately your heart flips, and your stomach clinches, doubling your efforts to free yourself only to end up more tangled in the sticky mess.

Around you the rest of the group starts scattering as more ghastly howls rise the join the first.

"What about the offering?!" a Panicked voice cries, as they run for safety.

"Fuck him, I'm not dying to save that piece of bait!, let the hounds have him!, it'll keep them from coming after us!" you cant see anything but one thing your sure the voice that called was the voice of your foster father, and slowly it dawned on you, the realisation hit like of tin of icy bricks...

Oh god they are going to leave you to fucking die holy shit!

You know they hated you but even you don't deserves THIS!,

" Hey wait!, Help! Stop don't leave me! 

You desperately try to scream loud enough to get their attention and stop the running villagers , but your underused vocal chords cant seem to rise above a raspy whisper.

You insides go cold and hallow as you watch the last of their silhouettes vanish amongst the trees leaving you behind without a second thought.

There are several intense emotions swirling through your mind, the most prominent being betrayal, Quickly followed by sorrow and unfathomable fear.

You don't deserve this...  
You did nothing to deserve this!...

But if you didn't do anything...then why have you been being punished for it all your godforsaken life?!..

Your eyes burn and sting with tears you hate yourself for shedding, but instead of crying you find yourself laughing quietly to yourself, its not a laugh of mirth but of hysteria.

The woods have erupted in blood curdling howls, the hunger behind them shakes you to your bones, the pounding of your speeding pulse fills your ears, deafening out your hysterical laughter. 

Abruptly the savage baying ceases and everything falls into a deafening silence as if the howling was never present.

Taking deep breaths, you try to calm yourself down enough to stop your ragged breathing and choked sobs.

You hunched down closure to the tree the web was anchored to. 

Hopefully what ever creatures lurking through the woods tonight would overlook you...you Hope

Overhead strains of webbing remain, Pulling frustratedly at them leads to no new routes of escape.

Suddenly the high pitch sound of screaming fills the night,  
Filled agony and pain, your lungs constricts as a twig snaps behind you...

Your red eyes search the countless shadowy trees, trying to make any movement when the clouds shift and what little light left from the red moon sparks off something metal amongst the grass on the ground beside your foot.

Quickly you kneel down to Reach out for it only to find its inches out of your reach..if you could just... Get a little further. 

Heavy footsteps accompanied by frantic wailing break the calm, turning your head towards the direction in which the sound originated just in time to spot your adoptive father break through the trees screaming bloody murder, your eyes meet for a second before you see it...

The fear, hatred ,and blame in his eyes... and then you realize something.

This is all your fault, you the child cursed from birth, with the Oman of bad luck branded on his life, you brought upon their deaths just like you did your real mother...

Body frozen in horror, you watch as your (not) father trips amongst brambles, simultaneously the same time a huge black smoking beast bursts out of the woods behind him.

Your heart speeds up as the beast advances on your father, it takes only seconds before the beast is upon him. 

Its huge body Colliding into his back with such ferocity You hear the moment the air is knocked out of his lungs as his scream turns into a Single shrill squeak.

You think he died on impact because, he never made any noise after that...and from the way it was tearing at his body you sure hope so...

No one deserved to die like that, if anyone did it was you, you caused this.

"Sorry"

Your still stunned.. 

Back in the village you used to Make off with scraps of what little food you could steal or salvage from the trash heaps before they were burned and share them with the stray ruin pups that would come wondering to scavenge around the outskirts of the woods, they looked relatively docile..even cute, but you were always a weary boy and never strayed too close, and they never crossed the barriers of wood that protected the village from the outer world.

You'd never have phantomed the monstrosity that was the beast before you. 

The sound of tearing flesh echoes through out the deathly silence, as the beast flings the body of your father, and tormentor around like nothing more then a ragdoll.

The taste of bile stings your throat but you push the discomfort out of your mind for the moment.

You need to get back to the village to see if anyone else anyone else survived and made it back ...

Your hand touches the hilt of the Knife just barley and your able to work your fingers around it until it tilts to the side and into your grasp.

By now the beast has dragged the body off, and vanished into the woods with it, Leaving a smoking trail in its wake.

Quietly you start cutting through the web, it works surprisingly well , Slicing the sticky silk strands with ease.

Above you something amongst the trees snaps but when your eyes cut sharply up to find the source you see nothing.

Then again its nigh impossible to see much of anything in the pitch dark.

Whatever's lurking up there can stay just fucking there, to emphasize this you quicken your pace, cutting the last strands binding you down.

you release a breathy huff of relief, examining the tiny intricate weavings of the web while flexing your aching knees, thankful your finally able to stand.

You examine the remaining strands of web, and deem them useful, with slender nimble finders you weave the remaining web tightly around the hilt of the small blade, slowly you creep across ferns into deeper grass.

Around you shadows creep ominously, shifting with the grass's every movement,  
Every footstep feels like your wadding through mud.

Mosquitoes keep buzzing around your ear, its just another discomfort, your going to have to ignore until your out of these godforsaken woods.

Everything's deathly silent again, and it feels like your waiting for a particularly nasty storm to break, quietly you weave your way through tangles of vines and trees, eyes darting around for any telltale signs of survivors, or landmarks leading back to the village.

You just make it pass the broken down ruins, before you realize your being followed...

Instincts cause your head whip around against your better judgement in a frantic to pinpoint the culprit.

The culprit however finds you first...


	2. TechnoDrift Prelude : The virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by day a coffee shop barista by night following his dream to become a great techno racer John Egbert determinedly hammers his way through the ranks Until finally he scores himself a spot in one of the fiercest races campaigns ever the the scratch...
> 
> If that was wasn't worrisome enough two weeks before the race, John unintentionally places a bet against the AR..only after the bet is accepted does he realize he just challenged tamiustestified one of the world's best technodrifters and brother of the long deceased world legend fancysantas...
> 
>  
> 
> But come race night tamius steps down to let his elusive nameless brother ride instead, who is not only able to wield the AR but seems to possess otherworldly skills and is vary eager to serve John a face full of dust ...
> 
> Will John win? And gain a legendary technodelta or will he lose The windy, and any chance of raceing in the scratch championship? 
> 
> Who is the enigmatic drifter known as turntechgodhead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and all the confusing jumping around povs...i did have fun though...but i think i confused myself xD

A flash of neon orange and red lights cuts through the night, as a lone Delta struggles to maintain its position on the flashway.

ominous red parasitic veins cling to the the bloodied wings dragging behind, sparks of electricity careen from its shiny stylised surface as the deltah slams itself repeatedly into the slide markers as if it were struggling against an unseen enemy.

Inside a young man cringes as intense pain ripples through his body, the pain transferred through the bond located in his left eye is what his Delta is experiencing tenfold. 

Its the price to pay for a bonded deltah...if they die, more then likely you will too.

He watches in horror as the IA within the screen wails, struggling with itself the bright orenge blood gushes from his nose and mouth at a alarming rate as he convulses and and twitches, his wings lie twitching on odd angles , golden bloody feathers litter the grey space around him, his normally voice light voice has takin on a hysterical depth, the signature shades downloaded to him have been discarded, shattered on the floor.

His once smooth skin is rippling as the rogue parasitic virus forces its way under his flesh, tearing its way through his system, consuming the poor AI from the inside out.

The crowds of race viewers roar in horror as the legendary delta known as the sprite bursts into flames, accelerating to a dangerous pace, speeding blindly toward the valley ridge.

 

"Wait what?, sprite w-what are you doing?!" 

The man screams hysterically at the cracked screen, and slumped delta behind it..

"Stop! DON'T! You going to fast! STOP SPRITE Your going to drive off the led-, Your going to kill-AUGHHH FUCK!" the driver yelps when pain explodes in his Right arm as the left upper wheel combusts from the heat.

Time slows in erratic spurts as the Delta's special abilities go array, said AI being reduced to a twitching bundle amongst gold are red blood, if not for the ragged wheezes coming from it his driver would have thought him dead.

On the flashway Deltahs and their racers alike have stopped dead in their tracks, race brought to a startling halt, and long forgotten, as competitors Onlookers and fans alike watch in silence as unspoken terror rolls out before them

 

The drifter's trembling fingers find the cell connected to the USB port beside the cup holder, his mind numb and swirling with. Pain and fear, fingers dialing out of habit more then intention, without looking he calls the first person he think to run to if he were in trouble and holy fucking shit are they in trouble...

=========>>>Dirk

The voice husky of a young males answers the phone,

"Hello?...Dave...what's u-"  
"Dirk i...l-listen to me!" Dave was trying to catch his breath but sprite's pain was increasingly by the second, knocking the wind out of him with each painful wave.

"Somethings wrong Dirk!"

"Somethings... wrong...?" 

Dirk parroted confusedly, not understanding what he was talking about, or why his brother sounded so weird, maybe he was drunk again it wouldn't have been the first time his brother called him while  
Inebriated...but that also wouldn't have made sense because his younger brother should have been crossing the finish line and claiming the world championship of the scratch campaign right about now...

Dirk felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as the feeling of  
Unease creeps into his mind..

keeping his voice level and calm he spoke into the ear piece.

"Dave your going to have to explain Things better then that if you want me to understand what your trying say "

" SPRITE! Somethings wrong with sprite..." Dirk listened in silence as his brother sucked in a sharp breath of air before continuing.

"He's freaking out, something's wrong with him dirk!..i .i think he's going to die...oh god Dirk he's bleeding i don't know what to do bro! What should i do!??  
me what to do Dirk! OH god theirs blood allover him Dirk!..i ...i think we're dyi-Aghhhhh!"

If the sudden disconnection didn't worry him, his brother's howls of pain was enough to get dirk moving, recklessly dropping the project he was working on before the call. 

And rushing out of his apartment and into the garage only stoping to grab his jacket and cell phone.

The bright orange headlights of the Auto Resonator were already aglow when he tore open the garage doors, it's doors opening and closing for it's bond, once safely inside the engine started on its own, shooting across the asphalt road and into the Delta way with synched ease.

Only once their surroundings blurred into a mesh of lights and colors does the screen flash to life with the image of the AI linked to the driver...

Ironically its eyes are red like his brothers, the same ways Sprite's are gold like his...ot was a match made in heaven.

"The Drifter known as Fancy Santa's Delta, the Sprite has gone rogue...it has left the flashway , at the notch of speed 998LLP heading west,  
Shell exuding heat lengths Reaching a temperature of 298 Mightograms...your brother is in danger Dirk..."

"No shit Einstein!" Dirk could feel his pulse in his throat, as his mind raced to conclusions and possible solutions.

"AR, get Roxy on the phone i need their exact coordinates!, tell her to Bluetooth my location and send in EMS!"

"I've already alerted Roxy of your brother's situation, however it was quite unnecessary being that she was already informed by other sources..."

"What?!"

"If i may...it seems quite a bit of the population is aware of your brother's unfortunate predicament... Also there is a 99.90% chance that you won't require Roxy's directions to find your brother.."

"What fucks that suppo-"

dirks words die in his throat as his eyes focus on the large black cloud of smoke trailing slowly behind a flaming Delta barreling its way towards the edge of a cliff at a dangerous speed.

"I am receiving a message from the sprite... Am i authorized to open it Dirk?" AR didn't need a verbal affirmation before pulling up the messages contents for dirk to view.

'0808989809090s0rrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rryhΩrrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rry4LEASEs0rrys0rrys0rryhΩrrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rryhΩrrys0rryPГEASs0rrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rryshΩrry0rry-4LEASEs0rrys0rrys0rrys0rrys0rry766hΩrry9999-

The message was a jumbled mess of numbers and letters, but amongst all the meaningless text three words stood out plain as day to

Dirk...."sorry"..."please".."Hurry".

"Dirk.." uncertainty broke through AR's usually steely facade as the AI hesitated before continuing.

"The Sprite has just sent a broadcast informing me that he is to self destruct in approximately three minutes..."

Dirk feels himself mouthing the only word that crossed his mind "Fuck" but the panic coursing through his body blocks Out all other sounds as AR words echo throughout the interior of the Delta.

"Auto Resonator .." 

for the first time that day Dirk raises his gloved hands and places them on the steering wheel, grip tightening as the wave of humming electricity crawls up his arm, and into the rest of his body, his right eye blurs as it dilates, pupils stretching wide enough to black out the fierce gold of his iris, when his eye refocuses, its narrowed like a cats and crimson red, while colors aren't perceived, temperature status are seen instead.

The trail of intense heat waves rolling off the sprite, tell Dirk that the sprite could combust into a deadly explosion any second.

"Yes tamiustestified?"

"Lock on to The Sprite...  
Set up a countdown until detonation, initiate hyperdrive lightspeed, i need to get my brother out of there.

"As you wish tamius..."

=====>>>Timer 

Synched sequence time balance estimation of Delta detonation approximately two minutes fifty-five seconds [02:55]

========>>>Sprite

Dispite the blowout if his processors sprite was still able i sense the flames crawling against his metal shaft, turning his inside compartment a searing oven, he could feel the pain of his bond as his drifter repeatedly attempted to grab the smoldering steering wheel...

He could feel the virus eating him from the inside out, helpless to fight against the aggressive parasites as they tore their way into his system, leaving destruction in their wake, the pain was madding.

He laid there slumped on the screen amongst piles of torn out feathers and golden blood, as the cold realization sunk in... he was dying...

one minute he was minutes away from scoring the world championship next he was being eaten alive by a carnivorous rough super virus. 

What kind of fucking luck was that?!

He wasn't strong enough to fight it off, it broke through his resistance in mer seconds with little to know effort...

Sprite would be his last with Dave.  
Dave..  
DAVE!....

He could sense his drifter's fear..

He could see him huddled in the chair, arms up shielding his face from the heat of the burning windshield, there's blood leaking from his nose eyes and mouth from what you can see through the screen, his teeth are clenched and his it tight with pain.

Dave his drifter is going to die because of him...Dave His counterpart...his friend..

As the thoughts run through the dying AI's mind, one rises among all of them, more a subconscious command then anything else..

Dave cant die here with him as much as dying alone scares the AI...Sprite can't let that happen  
Even if it means killing both of them by permanently severing their bond...

He doesn't have long, so he wastes no time, shooting a massage to tamius...then a broadcast to any near by populace to steer clear...

[02:59]

He may be dying but he can still feel his body nearing it's final stage of rebellion..self destruction.

[02:50]  
Sprites eyes narrowed as he prepared to commit the final sacrifice.

"Dave.." he voice sounded slow and static muffled, his drifters head rose non the less, strained red and gold eyes meeting gold and red eyes..

 

========>>>Dave

[02:45]

he didn't need to speak as they held eye contact, all words were transferred through their bond.

Until finally Dave spoke from his lips, leaning back, eyes widening at the sprite on the screen.

"Woah woah What are you talking about goodbye?!, dirk should be here any minute to fix you up man..." 

Dave tried hysterically his voice reaching a pitch he'da never have admitted to in any other circumstance.

[02:25]

"'Dave..Its OK j-just close your eyes bro, it'll be over in a bit..im sorry.." the sprites voice was distorted, but something about the calm behind it made it sound ominous in Dave panic stricken brain as he found himself quickly shooting back.

[02:15]

"Sorry..?" he parroted 

"Sorry for what sprite?!, c'mon sprite we can still fix thi" Dave tried

"I loved you, you know...?"

[02:10]

"I.. Oh wait!, shit! , Oh my GOD SPRITE WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!",

Dave felt his stomach drop as sprites intentions were revealed, as the AI raised his birdlike taloned fingers to his own bloody face, Dave watched in horror as sprites claws begin digging into the flesh around his right eye.

[01:59]

Dave felt his vision blur for a moment as the AI retracted his taloned fingers from his skull, Pulling a blood covered red eye ball from its socket, and holding it at arms length as, blood runs down his face.

 

"What the fuck sprite?!?" 

"Close your eyes Dave.."

" stop that you can't just do this!" 

"Its going to hurt and im sorry for that..."

[01:47]

"Listen to me sprite!"

"I'm so sorry "

"Wait your not thinking straight your going to kill u-AGHHH!"

[01:45]

The moment sprite smashed the red eye ball between his hands the gold eye in Dave's right eye socket exploded, the force sending the back of his skull flying into the head rest, the gaping wound left behind spraying the windshield with blood.

The man's howls of agony were concealed within the interior of the Delta but not from the guilty AI who had just forcefully severed their bond...

[01:39]

Dave's head was swimming.. the pain in his eyes was excruciating, white flashes sparked behind his clenched eye as he gripped his bleeding face with shocking hands, he'd probably have went into shock if not for the extensive pain tolerance training he underwent before ever stepping foot near a Delta.

Even so it couldn't prepare him for the pain he was experiencing, he was so shook up by the sudden turn of events that He didn't notice the sudden wind on the back of his blood , nor the last words of the sprites farewell, before Dave even had a chance to process what was taking place, he and the whole driver's seat were catapulted out of the now open roof and up into the smoke filled sky.

Flames licked his skin as he was sent flying across the terrain , with little to nothing to buffer the fall that would surly follow.  
[01:15]

 

============>>> Dirk

[01:05]

Light speed is a dangerously efficient way to win a race...the thing is, when in light speed it is impossible to brake or make turn, this set back has claimed the lives of many drifters.

so when the flaming roof of the sprite comes flying straight at them there is little to nothing they could do to move out of the way in time, as the large sheet of metal smashes into the auto resonator's windshield causing the Delta to swerve of control and ultimately come to startling halt...

[00:59]

Lifting his face from the steering wheel in which it was slammed into on impact, Dirk feels warm liquid run down between his eyes as he watches the sprite speed, off its neon ultra violet lights flashing on and off in erratic spurts

[00:30]

There's a moment complete utter silence as gravity doubles in on itself, strange celestial rings appear around the smoking Delta as its time abilities are activated for a final time.

[00:15]

Hal says something solum and uncharacteristically quiet but Dirk is hardly listening, eyes trained on the sprite as the windows and neon lights explode from the heat and pressure.

[00:10]

======>>> Dave  
The gound came faster then he initially assumed it would and he met it with a smack, he felt his shoulder crumpled under the weight of impact, before his body started tumbling against the sandy terrain, somewhere between then and skidding to a stop Dave feels something snap in his right leg, he lands face down body to weak and pain wrecked to move.

His mouth feels dry and his chest constructed as if in a vice of some sort, as the days horrors sink in.

[00:03]

The sound of a speeding engine fills his ears and on impulse, he twist his head around, not caring for the sharp pain that shoots down his neck, his one good eye searches for his Delta only to spot it just as the sprite launches itself off the Rocky ledge second before it emits a searing spark of light before self destructing.

[00:00]

The toxic uranium compounds mixing with the Krypton within the energy chambers of the Delta creating a deadly nuclear explosion, 

The first explosion was short  
Hot flames, the first mushroom reaching only the outskirts if land. 

But as soon as the first cloud settled a ear-splitting "crack range through the area followed by a huge green light, the uranium has come into effect.

The black mushroom unfolded gracefully before Dave, all the while sound was muted for that second as oxygen ceased to exist, he could literally feel it tearing at the atmosphere.

He'd have ran for cover but his leg was numb and his arm definitely broken, he squinted his good eye as the green and black cloud dispersed sending waves of destructive energy ripping up and destroying everything in its path.

Fear gripped Dave as he watched the destruction wipe everything in its path clean.

Dave's head felt heavy as his vision started to sway, his vision started going dark just as he almost thought he heard heard another engine but his head was falling back to the dirt before he could even think to look.

=========>>> Dirk  
[00:07]

An alert indicating a incoming text message flashes up for a moment, sender :SPRITE , but instead of announcing uts presence AR's eyes flash for a moment before he promptly deletes the message without stopping to voice the motives behind this action, curiously dirk poked at the AI's mind but found he was blocked out.

Dirk felt irritance at this, but his plans to interrogate the AI are cut short as auto resonators engine roars to life, taking off into hyperdrive in the opposite direction of the flaming sprite.

"AR what the hell do you think your doing!? the sprite is that way!"

He screamed loudly over the roar of the engine.

"Your brother is no longer within the sprite Dirk" 

the words startled Dirk into silence.

" . .what?...is he..?"  
Dirk started hesitating.

"I am unaware of your brother's condition as he is no longer connected to the sprite, therefore it is impossible to read one's respirations or and heart rate"

[00:00]

The force of the second explosion, almost sends the Auto Resonator flipping, the black aftershocks ripping up everything in its path.

"There!" AR hisses as Dirk spots a splotches of blood leading up to a bloody mound covered in shreds of torn clothes and skin.

The Auto Resonator swirves to a stop over the body of the unconscious drifter, protectively shielding him from the black cloud of destruction ripping its way towards them.

Dirk braces ,his arms on the wheel, squinting his eyes and pushing his back against the driver seat, readying himself for impact and the potential pain it will inflect.

What he gets is a astoundingly loud sound, Similar to that of broken glass, bright lights flash behind his eyelids before Dirk dares to peek open only to have them widen in shock. 

The raging black cloud had started backtracking, moving in reverse to be frank, leaving in front of it healthy unscathed earth, it retreated so far back it had became a huge black mushrooms.

Dirk stared on in wonder ad multiple Celestial rings began to open up around, literally sucking away parts of the explosion itself, the whole thing took over a matter of seconds, and as the last wrath of smoke was consumed they were they had vanished as well, leaving behind a eerily quiet landscape.

"Time paradox..." AR replied to dirks curious gaze.

No one was ever aware sprite was capable of something to that extant, he wondered if his brother was aware that his Delta was in possession of such a dangerous power.

"...well shit" Dirk breathed before opening the door and rushed out to retrieve the body from behind his Delta.

========>>> AR

Your calculation were correct you've located to body of Delta drifter 08 codename fancysantas.

You swerved to a stop in front of the crumpled form before the reversal of the explosion , there's bloody skid marks leading up to it, you can Easily assume the blood is his ( who else's?) from the excessive amounts pooling around him, he will. Need urgent care immediately.

Dirks sobbing like a child, you stare with detached emotions as you watch him cradle his brother's crumpled body on his lap trying to wipe the blood off his face with his turn handkerchief, only to drop it with a started "fuck" when he realizes a gaping hole where his brothers right eyes should have been... You on the other hand are not surprised.

The sound of Emergency units fill the night and you take the initiative to shut yourself off Sensing most the dangers past.

You let your mind wander aimlessly, But deep down in your digital brain chambers is a dark numbing pain, one you don't quite fully understand it, and your glade for that...

Truth be told you never once doubted that the sprite would fail to save its driver, your just stunned that the sprite himself met such an unfortunate fate.

After all, even if you even if you don't show emotions like human beings...

he was to you what Dave is to your drifter, and Dave isn't the only only one who will mourn his absence.

 

========>>> The shocked eighteen year old fan"

You sit on the couch, blue  
eyes wide and teary,shoulders slumped in disbelief, the bowl of popcorn long forgotten on the floor, around him others sit at the edge of their seats watching the tv screen.

The boy feels as if his world just went upside down, as the TV displays two ems loading a blood spotted stretcher into an emergency vehicle. 

The reporter starts finishing retelling the chilling events that took place just a mile before the finish line were fancysanta's Delta the sprite malfunctioned and exploded.

They mentioned another Delta witnessed at the scene of the crash but no names were given.  
The screen soon turns its focus to politics evolving banning human and AI syncing, and deeming Deltas too dangerous to "drift" with human riders , while using the events that had transpired that night to fuel their cause.

Sickened the boy jumps up and turns the TV off before wordlessly retreating to his room, his father calls after him sympathetically but gives him his space to cool off.

The room's walls are littered with posters of famous Deltas and their Drifters, figurines of the same sport line his tables and shelves.

It was his dream to race fancysantas, to one day face off against the world's greatest drifter and win fair and square, and maybe... just maybe get to see his face...no one had ever seen fancysanta's face...

The thought used to make him squirm but he's long come to terms with his sexuality, he is John Egbert and he is heterosexual and fancysantas was only his pseudo idol/ Not crush!

john lies down to sleep worried that he'll never even get a chance to get an autograph let alone race the enigmatic champion...

John's fear are confirmed the next morning, as breaking news confirms fancysantas was pronounced dead earlier that morning.


	3. There Was A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man sits alone in his workshop and thinks about a man he didn't know he knew...
> 
> Based of off a beautify written story   
> Space Man by   
>  @unrealityfreak
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/387254/chapters/1440962
> 
> I needed to make some i loved it sooo much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how i can link users and stuff?

Dirk Williams ====>> contemplate 

You lean back into the leather sofa, laptop balanced on your knee, lips crushed against an unlit and forgotten cigarette, entranced by the article currently taking up residence on the screen up your laptop.

The article reads about space fleets and time dilation, and the ground breaking findings retrieved from Alpha Centauri   
A planet far away in another solar system...  
But really non of this is what   
Your looking for, nicotine stained fingers impatiently clicking around until you find the biological section holding information of the astronauts assigned to the space runs, your light brown eyes scan through faces of people who's ages don't match their bodies until your eye catch on a splash of blond and your hand freezes before clicking.

The name title reads Dave E. strider...

Below shows the picture of a man A man with shaggy blonde hair, lean muscular build , looking about in his mid twenties, his eyes were light auburn if they were any lighter you'd have thought they were red.

Without thought You left click and save his photo to your hardrive, Alpha your auto responder inquiries if you want him to score the internet for related pictures of the man today as well?

You mummer a quiet affirmative, slightly nodding your head, not wanting to speak lest your voice quivers even to a auto response..

You feel hollow but somehow not ,chest feeling heavy with an emotion you don't quite understand as your eyes soak up every feature on him...

You remember when you first met him nine years ago..

You were working on a vehicle order due to be sent out that day, When the bells tied to the front door jingled, as a new potential customer entered the shop.

It took only seconds for you to realize something was different about thus man compared to the dozens of faces you see in the shop on any given day in the past ..

He stood in the doorway fidgeting uncertainty rolling off him in waves big enough to drown Puerto Rico, Standing up from under the car you tossed him a nonchalant "sup" as you walked behind the counter to assist him.

you When he turns to face you met with obnoxious aviators and a splash of freckles on smooth skin.

The grim straight set of his mouth is quickly replaced with a snarky smirk as it becomes painfully apparent your ogling him.

"Like what you see?" he asked tilting his head to the side with playful mock innocence that didn't quite meet his nervous glass clad eyes.

His snark alone was enough to. Piss you off given you were already in a shit mood.

"No i don't go for blondes, now what do you need?" you bite out trying vary little ti hide your impatience.

"Ouch! to che..." the man mocked unperturbed by your open hostility.

" I'm looking to get my main man here serviced" he continued gesturing to a sleek motorcycle stationed in one of the parking spaces in front of your shop.

"Uhh...yea i can take a look at it later today, if you bring her back after four, ill probably have a slot free... " Nodding to the clock on the wall flashing 9:30AM

He stares at you mouth in a stoic line, before sarcastically suggesting an alternative.

"Or...you can give me a call when your no longer busy!" he said resolutely fishing around in his pockets for something. 

Pulling out a business card with the name Dave Strider printed on it along with his number.

You stand there silent and dumb founded overwhelmed by the odd feeling of familiarity rolling off the snarky man.

"You obviously didn't get wh- you start refuse his offer but he cuts you off with a playful wink over his tinted shades, and for a moment with the Sun's dying rays illuminating behind him, his eyes looked ruby red, but are revealed to be light brown as soon as he turns to leave the shop.

"See you at four Dirk" the man...

-Dave called over his shoulder as the glass door swung shut behind him.

Only then do you mentally ask yourself.

How did he know your name..?


	4. "Its OK baby..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how a single phone call can mark the end of a perfect life, and the beginning of a less meaningful existence for the unfortunate fellow who is Jake English..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prelude to a fiction i have yet to start. Tried out fluff...tell me if i did good.
> 
> This will be short and end short

When the phone begins to ring in the middle of the night at an ungodly hour, Dirk's brain has already decided to say "fuck you waking world" and let it switch to voicemail.

"They can leave a fucking message after the goddamn beep.." he grumbles as he feels the weight of his partner shift, shivering at the absence of the warm arm previously wrapped around his waist.

Jake his boyfriend of nine years was an extremely light sleeper, coming from a lifestyle that required little to no sleep, that habit was never properly weaned out by society over the years away from the wild.

That coupled with his overzealous love for technology lead Dirk to believe Jake had never missed a call in his 24 years life... at least not unintentionally .

Dirk's fingers followed his fleeing boyfriend, effectively capturing the the white elastic rim of his green and black boxers, the weight of his slack arm causing them to slid down revealing the robot unicorn tattoo he got in honer of dirks twenty fifth birthday on his lower asscheek.

Not one to be deterred Jake stubbornly bats his clingy boyfriend's hands away.

"Golly!, calm down pet, ill only be a moment, and I'm sure you'll survive that long strider!"

"But emmcold.."

Dirk lets out a sigh, pouting, as   
his hands latch onto Jake's tattoo covered wrist, trying to pull the tall man back down into the sheets.

With a light hearted sigh, Jake twists around, bracing a strong arm on the sheets beside Dirk's pillow, with intense forest green irises, silently he stares down at his hopelessly clingy charge filled with adoration and love.

Leaning down he places gentle kisses on his boyfriend's forehead and an even gentler feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Dirk lets out a purr of pleasure and groggy delight as Jake's warm fingers work idly at the base of his lover's hair.

"I love you..." Dirk murmured, tiredness lacing the intensity of his words.

Jake's lips curves up mischievously making him look rather intimidating with his sharp eyes and countless studs and piercings, but Dirk loved them, He loved Jake...much more then he ever thought possible...

Jake's voice was deep and gruff as he spoke.

"As do I Luv,  
Now unhand me you ravenous mongrel!" Jake scowled mockingly 

Leaning back up to fast for Dirk to get a good grasp on him, Jake snatches up the persistently ringing phone from the wooden nightstand, and bounces back away from the bed side, and well away from the dangers of being dragged back.

Dirk lets out a defeated groan, pulling the comforter over his messy hair as bright lights momentarily fill the room as Jake enters the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

If Dirk had awoken again that night, he would have quickly realized that Jake never returned, and the bed stayed half empty that night...

If he had he would have heard the silent weeping echoed through the halls on the second floor...


	5. Here, Have An Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child!John /Treespirit!Dave
> 
> John doesn't want to go to his first day of school in a new town, so instead he runs away to hide in the shade of a vary thoughtful tree... :")
> 
> Part 1/3  
> this is super short so blagh

It was a warm spring night, the sun threatening to rise any moment and chase the night away with its bright beams of light.

In a quiet suburban town, a small but quaint house sat at the end of many rows of houses vary much similar to it.

The house was mostly empty save for a couple of still full boxes and bubble wrapped cookware scattered throughout the place, the two inhabitants of the small house had only recently taken up residence in the quiet neighborhood.

A middle aged man, and his six year old son, John..they were the Egberts.

John's dad moved from new York to Washington for not only a change in scenery but a new job opportunity, and while john was reluctant to leave everything thing he knew behind, knowing how stressful life could be for a single parent, the boy didn't openly complain, optimistically hopeing he would like the place more then he thought, and maybe make lots of new friends!

Much to the boy's dismay as they drove through the city everything looked out of place, where john was used to loud noises ,high traffic, and consistent chatter of the populace, was instead slow dreary empty streets, not a voice could be heard and everything seemed so ...slow compared to what John was accustomed to.

The further into Washington they drove the more john begin dreading his dads decision to move, everything looked so...demure and quite frankly put dead.

John dreaded the day he would have to start school there..

He didn't want to go and learn to become demure like the rest of the people there, he wanted to go back to new york!

New York where there was colors and life and sound!, John wanted to go home...

so that night he decided to run away...

John ===========>> Wake 

The clock's alarm went off at 4.am, just an hour before the boy's father awoke.

The six year old's small hands gently stopped the anxious clock pinging in his nightstand, it didn't take him long to get ready for he cleverly packed his essentials the night before  
Grabbing his trusty Ghost busters flashlight and yellow rain jacket, as the clouds threatened to bring g rain come dawn.

Slipping through the house on his tip toes, John could have sworn every step was as if he was stomping on bubble wrap.

Creaking loud and thunderous echos ringing throughout the near empty house.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his small hands found the brass knob of the back door.

Silently he opens the door to the rising sun and shutting it slowly behind himself, mindful to mouth goodbye to his still sleeping father.

 

John ======>>>> get helplessly lost

The heavy raining had long stopped, as evening rolled by...

John himself was wet, tired, and vary VARY frustrated!, his feet ached in his soaked tennis, having walked nonstop since 4AM searching for a landmark to point him in the direction he had somewhat memorized from the last trip they made from new York...he had even remembered yo grab a map...

sadly he had no clue as to how to read it, too many words and small lines running in confusing mannerisms, much to complex for his six year old mind.

It didn't take long at all for the boy to find himself hopelessly lost, and truth be told John had made up his mind to return home hours ago...but which way was it exactly?

The many streets and houses almost all looked the same, having not become fully accustomed to the neighborhood, John could not distinguish this street from that.

John had been searching for his house for hours, he'd have asked an adult but he was much too weary of stranger danger, instilled in his head by non other then his caring father...

his father who is likely worried sick!, waking only to find him missing from his bed without a word. 

God how could he have been so stupid?!, he hadn't even considered leaving a note behind! , he was regretting his foolish decisions more and more by the minutes. 

Another hour rolled by, the grey clouds had long dispersed to give way to heavy sun rays, the rain long dried giving the earth a thick moist grassy smell.

John's clothes have dried and wrinkled uncomfortably, feeling tight and itchy as they clung to his tired legs, his still wet socks were making embarrassing squelching noises in his warm damp shoes 

John felt just terrible, his head had begun to hurt, he had forgot to pack food and water, and it had been a good few hours since he had eaten anything.

by now was getting late, the sun was still high but taking on a dark hue of gold.

Tired and exhausted John begins to search for shade, it had gotten unreasonably hot that afternoon and without water the weather took ten fold  
In the poor boys system, zapping his energy.

After only a few more blocks, johns feet brought him to a wire gate, on the other side was overgrowth of messy unkempt grass, to the end of the yard stood old house, and just in the center of the backyard stood a great tree.

Desperate at this point John thought to knock on the door but house's lights were all off, and the house didn't look like it was even occupied.

So instead he walked around the rear the the house until he found a trail of engraved stepping stones in which lined the walkway all the way to the back yard where the large tree rested. 

John stared up in awe at the tree, its huge branches stretched across the yard and looked seemingly endless, elegant twisty limbs, knobs, and gnarled twigs decorated its large tilted trunk it was utterly magnificent.

Weary and exhausted John slowly sits down, his back against the trunk of the great tree, feeling its cool comforting bark against the back if his skull as he leaned his head against it.

For once that terrible day John felt at peace, the young boy let his mind wander to the thoughts that had been plaguing him since the moment he shut the door, as images and possibilities run wild inside his young mind.

John thought of his weeping father, assuming john ran off to become a tightrope walker at a circus!

What if he thought John was dead?!, would he get a new son to replace John? 

John felt as if he'd never get home, never see his dad again, beads of warm tears streaked down his cheeks before he even realized he was crying, small shoulders jerked and hiccups where in place of breath.

John soon exhausted himself, body already worn from walking all morning, he literally cried himself to sleep...

Head resting against the warm moss covered trunk, Above him the tree moaned and swayed, its long its leaf covered branches creaked as they moved to protectively block the boy from the wind.

Tree =======>>> Silently judge the silly dork currently drooling all over your trunk.

Yep that's totally what your doing, definitely not fawning over how adorable he is now that he's cried himself to sleep...  
Nope! Definitely not you.

You've been watching him all morning, from the second he had crept out of the house two streets over at 4am to 7pm at night when he all but soaked your trunk with his tears.

Initially you first thought that maybe he was one of those "up and at it" idiots, who get up at the asscrack of dawn just to do it.

But after a few hours of watching him roam around aimlessly, and the police (who had come to the house an hour after the boys departure) stupidly look everywhere but on the streets where he was. 

you realized he had runaway from home, and being as young as he was (couldn't be older then eight at most, given his small size), you were more then certain he was lost.

You'd never admit you were worried for the boy, but you decided to keep an eye on him anyways... just to make sure nothing bad happened to him.  
what could a huge old thinking tree do to protect a young child?..a lot actually, if someone had asked you that question You'd have told them, they'd best be amazed because your a direct descendant of the motherfucking whomping willow, you've smashed many young magical nerds in your day.

Except...you aren't, and you haven't, (your just some dead kid, who's soul got absorbed by a hollow tree, because his tool of an older brother couldn't afford a proper burial and Bam! Somehow became a tree spirit)...But that won't stop you from saying you are, and you have!.

In reality you can move, quite violently if your not careful, but you seldom ever bother to unless you really feel the need to.

For some reason You haven't been able to pass on since you died 5 years prior, and for that you've simultaneously pissed, and glad at the same time.

Pissed because you've been here lonely for so long, that you've started holding one sided conversations with the feathery assholes who insist on shitting on your branches!.

And glad be because your brother still needs you...

And as much as you hate to say it... As much as it still seems ridiculously surreal, you've come to realize your brother was never as strong as you.

You used to hate him for what he inadvertently did to you, being stuck in a god forsaken tree for five years alone. That hate dissipated the night you witnessed in shock and horror the 24 year old, down two bottles of your prescription drugs and a bottle of orange vodka.

You never realized he was suffering until he snapped, it wasn't like the pantomimes weren't there, its just you weren't paying attention...

you never had been, too caught up in your own delima, and anger, and blame to see that you weren't the only one hurting.

God you were so selfish back then...

Either way that was the first time you realised you could move your new tree body...

You tore into the basement severing wires and tearing a hole into the water heater instigating an electrical fire that soon brought the home to the fire fighter's attention...

you were so relieved when they pulled your brothers body from the home.

He lived...

Tree ========>>>Coo at the adorable sleeping Child 

You certainly will not!, the little shits getting drool all over your trunk , god damn it how long do these little shits sleep nowadays anyway?

Kids been out for almost two hours, that's longer then you used to get in a whole damn week!...

well maybe not but still, little guys all up and sleeping beauty on you.

The temperature has dropped significantly, the police are about just as stupid as they were that morning, the boy has started shivering in his sleep...

so you move more of your lower softer branches and roots against his small back, snd over his cold knees, your leaves will help keep him warm...

your leaves soak up the sun during the day and retain the heat at night..

You also note he hadn't eaten that whole day, at least not since he snuck out at the asscrack of dawn.

Thoughtfully you offer up one of the greatest gifts you have to offer, apples! You loved them you haven't the slightest clue away but every time one grows on you, you get this obscene sense of pride.

your apples are simply the best around, and you are the knight of apples!  
It is you!

Reaching down a single thick vine-like branch, and positioning it so the apple hangs just an arms reach away from the sleeping child's face.

The apple is all red (you have a low tolerance for green and red apple, they look tacky to you, and you shake them off when no ones around) round and juicy ..its perfect.

You stare at his face for a while, truth be told, he looks like a little angle, your tempted to pinch his cheek just to be an asshole.

The last thing you do before going still, and dead-treelike is  
Send a thick root flying into the back window, making an obnoxious "thwack" noise... you do this until a light turns on within the otherwise dark house.

You ruffle the child's hair a few times before stilling like a normal nonliving tree.

John =======>>> Marvel at the realisation that you sleep on an apple tree.

John is soon lulled back into the waking world by a crisp sweet smell, which had infiltrated his dreams and lured the boy out of his troubled slumber.

His tiny fingers grasp the end of his oversized square glasses, as he rubbed his tired eyes, something tickles his nose and before he can stop himself a sneeze escapes his nose, causing him to jerk forward, head bumping against something dangling just inches from his face.

John's blue eyes widen, when they settle on the plump and perfectly round red apple.

Hanging from a thick gnarled draping branch that he can't seem to recall having been there when he first had sat down.

It was almost as if the tree was offering it to him, Gingerly he grabs the apple giving it a small tug to sever it near the stem.

What is it was poisonous.. ?

John's empty stomach tossed and turned, voicing it's dislike at the very thought of dropping the apple with a. Loud gurgle.

leaning back against the warm bark, John settled back against the tree, wondering how it could still be so warm even after the temperature dropped so drastically, it was strangely comforting, like a teacher assuring you its ok after you've accidentally spilt the paint all over the floor during class clean up.

Absentmindedly he huddled against the tree while he cleaned of the apple on his shirt, It's crisp sweet smell was mouth watering and John could feel saliva flooding his mouth.

John stared thoughtfully at the tree, as he took the first bite of the apple.

It was juicy and crisp, filling his mouth with thin sweet nectar, it was perfect! 

John felt his body heave a sigh of relief, as the hunger pains that plagued him all evening finally subsided, in that exact moment John decided he liked apple trees! and decided he wanted to grow up to be a eco biologist.

Which that would require him going to school, and staying with his father on this new and quite town John thought to himself, realizing that the thought didn't upset him as much it did the previous day.

Maybe he should have Voiced his concerns with his father, just the thought of his guardian made him feel sick with worry.

"How do i get home..?" he whined quietly to himself, above him the tree groaned and swayed, in the wind.

This was around the same time John realized he had somehow managed to cover himself with leaves and twigs, most of which having already fallen off, When he had reached for the apple. Curiously he examined the remaining twigs inly to find out that they were actually small roots. Miffed John took another bite of the sweet apple, wondering how he had managed tangled roots up and onto his lap. His pants were mostly free of debris , but they still were there, which was just downright odd cobsidering how they had been draped over his lap so unnaturally... The child was so preoccupied with this mystery, John had failed to notice the adult male approaching him from the house behind.


	6. TechnoDrift: Pumpkin Lattes and Synched Drifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johns visited by a friend while running the coffee shop.
> 
> who may need a little help ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i was going to scrap this...i love it i hate it but here i am writing it again...
> 
> necessary filler, character building information dispensing.
> 
> now we know about a little about the striders and d and roxy and john and his viwes
> 
> glossary is in the frooont ouo

  
The sburbian coffee shop was small, and at least a decade or two old, despite that it was usually getting a more then a healthy amount of traffic.

businessman to libertarians to collage students all made the coffeeshop their personal caffeine laced hideaway, it wasn't uncommon for people to buy coffee just to socialize with the barista or other coffee drinkers.

the shop was particularly bursting this evening as they had just started advertising grandma harley's secret pumpkin spiced drinks, a routine but much adored seasonal special to celebrate the cooler weathered seasons!

there was hardly a moment john had to himself before he was mixing another cinnamon pumpkin infused drink, not that he minded much, he loved the warm atmosphere and fast paced demand of orders during their busiest hours, he knew things would slow down after four.

that was the time people came to order drinks such as teas and ciders (luckily they had those in pumpkin too!) and relax, and lounge about the place, often plucking books from the dusty book shelves on the small library located in the corner of the shop.

it was great john couldn't have been luckier when jane asked him to help her run the shop!, it payed well enough to cover most of his none collage expenses!, so he was even able to keep some money in pocket to waste on trivial things!

sure he got bored every now and then, but it wasn't a problem he had to deal with much, there was almost always someone welling to talk...well except for today...

today everyone's eyes were glued to the screen of the old flat screen tvs hanging stylishly from the wall, even john had stopped to watch the intense race with thinly veiled wistfulness.

The cafe was so full it was almost hard to breathe...even so non complained, all content with their drinks and view of the race.

John leaned against the counter of the Bar, idly drying a mug (which had long been dry with or without the aid of his towel), his bright cerulean eyes trained on the red and black delta as it sped towards the race line.

Despite how closely he watched the AutoRansonator it kapt jumping from his sight, vanishing only to appear somewhere else entirely seconds later..

It was as if the delta itself was tranporting...which should have been considered cheating, being as he had never encountered a deltah able to do so.

John =====>>>> Be the huffy barista

"Awww why the long frem..frwim...frown john!, hmm?" you jump as the slurrrd but light voice accompanied by soft hands on your face, literally forces your head in the diction of your assailant and away from the race.

"Jesus christ Roxy you scared me!" you barrat her un tangling her arms from your person

"how many times do i have to tell you?! no customers behind the bar!"

"But i was thursty!, and jakey is still at werk..wonk...haha!, work! yea that.."

you step back and give her a stern chiding look, you know its probably lost on her when shes this drunk, but it doesn't stop you from at least acting like she might take some of it to heart.

"Jakey said you'd be racing agin soon rite?" she slurrs practically throwing her small frame over the bar again, voice loud enough for your to shove your hands over her mouth.

"shhhh!!!" you hiss in a low tone, her pink eyes widen for a second before playing shifty around the coffeehouse, jumping from customer to customer as if they could all be secret government agents, your eyes roll so hard you think saw the back of your eye sockets.

"Roxy..roxy pay attention"

"emmm?

"what are the rules for visiting me at work...?" you watch as her alcohol subdued mind's cogs turn behind her eyes, as her thin blonde brows ferrow in thought.

"No...drnkong beforehand...?"

"Annnnnnd...? you stare down at her expectantly.

"No....RACE talk!" she jumps excitedly not even seeming the catch the implication...

"Exactly, after work but never here Roxy never"

"ever?" she asks giving you her best attempt at puppy eyes though its lost due to her hiccups and consistent giggle fits.

"No, and i wasnt frowning!" you defend turning to make her, a pumpkin latte, since it is what she came here for, hopefully itll help sober her up...

"Aww why you always soo-Hiccup- surious johnny" she slurred with a comical frown, sitting back into on of the many stools connected to the bar.

"Umm im not...but seriously roxy but i'd rather not be harassed by one crazy delta racer groupies or two those anti racer activist retards!"

you slid her latte across the counter and into her eagerly reaching hands slowly so she doesn't drop it as you continue

"I really like working here for a change, and i dont want to fuck this up by getting my race life thrown into the mix...remember what happened equius and his corner store?"

the "O" her mouth makes you sigh with exasperation, you really love roxy you do, but you hate she drinks, she had allways been a social butterfly but when shes drunk she more then often turned into a social horsefly, loud rambunctious and very loose lipped which is why you banned her from coming here whilst under the influence of alcohol in the first place!

"oh yea Johnny, jade's flight was cancelled she won't make it ib..in time for my perty" roxy whined around the half empty mug she held to her mouth her face sullen with disappointment.

" Well shucks im sorry to hear that roxs, who's going the be your DD than..err"

you regret the words as soon as they leave your mouth, only just then realizing the trap set before you right after it was too late.

"Crap"

" Well i was hoping maybe, someone carnf caring, and kind hearted...and sweet and loving an-"

"Fiiiiiinnnnnee" you'd say rubbing your eyes tiredly...

but you really didn't mind too much....

you only agreed just to shut her up, totally not because you think she's really freaking adorable and may or may not have a small/HUGE crush on her...nope not you john...not you.

"Yay! this is great!, johnny is going to party with me at the Hive!" roxy's excitement could hardly be contained she was almost over the counter clinging onto you like a koala does to a gum tree.

"Roxy down!, and the hive you say..? isn't that some fancy nightclub for celebrities and the like?"

you have herd of the hive quite alot in the recent years, it was rumoured to be the place to go..that is if you want to go home broke.

personally you always wondered about it but could never even consider paying that much money just to fit into the dresscode!

"Aw nah, Ds jus got a struk strict!   
rule over who distri lets hangout there, mother hun syndrome HaHa" giggled like it was some kind of inside joke, looking almost fifty percent more sober then she did to minutes ago she thoughtfully added on

"The club was founded by my oldest cousin, he's a director sooo he's got like loooads of moolah so he gets what he wants like Bam!" roxy's hand smacked the table making you and the occupants of the two closest tables jump and promply shoot her dirty looks.

"so the club is owned by your oldest cousin..?"

"nah, be bughy.bought it for dirky, back when he took a trip down from his previous shoots, distri wanted it so distri got it!"

"you dont say" johns dad was well off but he'd never phantomed asking him to purchase a whole building for him, just the thought of it make him uncomfortable.

behind you the occupants begin roaring as Tamiustestified flashes past the finish line.

"...how the hell do they do that"

"what?, flashsteping?"

"flash what?" your caught off guard again by roxy's unsuspectingly sharp hearing.

"that move right there, it's called flashsteping, some deltas can do that."

by now john could tell she was preparing to leave, she had long finished her drink and was starting to look tired around the eyes.

but now he wished he had raised the question earlier, she was always well versed on many subjects.

he just never thought she'd know anything about deltas..or their cheating moves...

"I've never seen a delta do that...and ive been racing for years.."

"not meny deltas can do it anymore, must..most were destroyed..."  
roxys fingers were persistently tapping on her phone as she but the way her eyes cut around the room faster then the blink of an eye told john that there was something she wasn't saying...

subtle as they were you were a well seasoned prank master and catching pantomimes was one of the things you were undeniably best at.

you casually leaned forward resting your elbows on the cool surface of the bar, staring down at at roxy with thinly veiled curiosity, she still hasn't look up from her phone but your pretty sure she can feel the burn of your eyes burrwling into the back of her head.

"what john?"

"are you saying that Tamiustestified is a synched...?" you ask, you dont care how obscene it sounds, you must know.

"Mmm-hm..." her comment was short and dismissive but it was all you needed.

"Hey john, daveys here to drive me home"

you turn to her and stare at her dumbly brain still choking on the information she just fed it... "huh? whos that?"

"My youngest cousin, he just moved from texas to stay with distri, you should meet him sometime i think he'd be your type"

numb as you are you feel your face scrunching up into a scowl at her as she stood to make her way to the exit, turning to wave a salute as she called in an obnoxiously loud voice

  
"SEE YOU AT SIX SHARP!, I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE EARLY BIRD DISCOUNT!"

you cringe and sigh as people finally stop staring at you, you wish she had stayed just a bit longer, you still had so many questions.

  
but the more you think about it the more it made sense, the secretive lifestyle of the racer, after the recall on drifting, and it being illigalized they quiclly vanished off the tracks long before you ever began racing.

you yourself thought the process was too risky and reckless having witnessed your racing idol murdered by his own syched delta on world wide tv, you had been relieved when they past the bill to remove and destroy all synched Deltahs, as the new law that cited all "synched" riders were to undergo mandatory surgical severing.

it would be safer that way...right?"

your eyes return to the screen of the television, but your mind is ticking like clockwork, countless questions filling a void that was reserved for jealousy and rivalry distain with burning curiosity and wonder.

what would it be like to race a synched drifter?

  
what was it like to be constantly connected to a another sentient being...

  
and most importantly how does roxy know about synchs?! these thoughts plague you until you realize you spent your whole shift deep in thought...

by now the lobby is pretty much a vacant ghost town all having had their fill of caffeine and adrenalin, now returning to their homes to do what ever it is they did, you cleaned the the tables, collecting the tips before taking inventory of items dwindling, you cleaned the tables a second time just   
because you had little else to do.

you like to keep busy when your thinking and there wasn't enough to do...

opening the door your hit in the face with a icy gust of wind, it was particularly savage this fall, temperatures dropping faster then the sun has time to set.

quickly you tuck your blue and yellow scarf around your neck before stopping to recheck that you locked the shop up correctly,  
but your eyes spots a stickynote adhered to the glass door, curiously you snatch it off, careful not to leave residual glue on the glass, but a cold blast of wind has you tossing it in your beg to examine when you get back to your cozy apartment.

sadly your so exhausted by the time you jog up to your doorstep that the little note's presence slips your mind, as you crawl under your warn fuzzy ghost printed comforter...


	7. Dreams in the Harpies Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a young child learns to spread his wings and fly,  
> and a young man learns of the cruelty and loss in the world.
> 
> But maybe just maybe he will be strong enough to face Truth.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Always wanted to do a runawaystuck fic <3
> 
> prepair yourselves for the feels train!
> 
> This will be a two part thing and yes it is a runawaystuck au X3  
> chapter two will be much more angstyer
> 
>    
> wake:  
> Songs: TeamMate -‘Nothing’s Ever Over’ , Bird Passengers - 'Waves Sara', SKYMACHINE - ‘Land of Black Gold’,  
> Lyel - ‘Raven’.
> 
> The flight: The Cranberries - Zombie

 

**_SUMMER_ **

 

 

**_You wake with the sun in your face, shining thick warm bars of gold across your speckled blond hair. beside you the cluttered makeshift bed, dips as your brother shifts slightly in his sleep, your eyes drift down to the large black wings draped protectively over your thin scaled legs, so slender are the long silky iridescent feathers , so big and elegant...  
_ **

 

**_your struck with a vary common wave of jealousy, looking back at your dull more fuzzy down then feathered wings, which in comparison are only a comical fraction of the size of your older brother's._ **

 

**_when your brother is not being a snarky asshole he tells you ( which isn’t often), that it is just because your younger and your wings could potentially grow bigger then his when your his age._ **

**_being the stubborn child you were, you often disregarded his words, but he tells you these words with such confidence and  pride, that even you yourself begin to believe in them.._ **

 

**_The  sun is high reflecting off the ocean, and the breeze is drifting sluggishly up and down the crevice of the rocky cliff where your nest was built, bringing in the  fresh scent of salty sea foam, and aquatic life._ **

**_Your stomach grumbles with interest, but you push thoughts of food out of your mind, today is special!,_ **

**_today is the day that Bro promised to teach you how to fly, after a thorough bout of pruning and examination, he suddenly deemed you ready for your first flight, it was unexpected and impromptu, he never gave warning to anything, and when the words left his mouth, you almost thought you misheard him, wide red eyes starring up confusedly to his sharp eyes and stoic emotionless façade._ **

 

**_He warned you to leave your stomach empty, because the first flight is almost always guaranteed to upset your stomach, truth be told you were excited but more so you were scared shitless, the you had only ever remembered flying once, and that one time, someone was carrying you, it wasn’t a good experience, no happy weightless freedom and clear skies..._ **

 

**_There were screams and loud gun shots, and the insistent rapid beating of metal wings attached to a creature never meant to fly, the experience only got worse when a loud noise filled the night followed by a pain filled screech and the strong arms cradling your small body filched, their sharp talons cutting into your shoulder as their grip momentary tightened before going slack._ **

 

**_The two of you plummeted out of the sky, and you were so scared, instinctively your tiny wings tried to flap, desperately trying save the both of you, but ultimately did little to nothing to stop the fall, you remember  watching the ground rushing forward to meet you faster then you had time to prepare yourself.  you remember seeing bro, rushing after you, wings flat against his back in a desperate attempt to catch up._ **

 

**_You don't remember hitting the ground, but you know you did. and you know it was your father who died beside you.._ **

 

**_____________________ **

**_THE FLIGHT_ **

 

 

**_Time ticks by as you wait for your brother to wake, you know better then to wake him up, you know how much he needs it... at night he guards the mouth of your makeshift hideout, only when dawn breaks does he come to retire beside you, his warm wings curling protectively around you as he sleeps._ **

 

**_Idly you run your fingers through your brother's soft feathers, feeling the pliant vanes bend, and tickle the rough skin under your scaled claws, trying to clear your mind and psych yourself up for the days looming activity, but as your brothers golden eyes slowly flutter open, glazed with sleep, but already searching for you, you feel your heart speed up and prey to god your not having a panic attack._ **

 

**_Your brother stares up at you, studying you with a look you don’t really understand, before finally he grunts before rolling off of the torn up mattress turned nest, standing up straight and flexing his back, his wings stretching up and easily grazing the ceiling of the cave and heading to the end to relive himself._ **

 

**_The sun was setting, the gulls were calling out their last screams before sunset, luckily wind retained it dry warmth, if there was a high time for learning to fly it would be now, without enough light to be spotted soaring over the water._ **

 

 **_it seemed bro had the same idea, you spot him hovering around the mouth of the cave, wings twitching with restlessly with anticipation of the flight_ ** **_(or fall in your case)_ ** **_ahead..._ **

 

**_"Dave,  get over here" you jump at the sound of Bro's voice, having been deep in thought, thought about about how not to fuck this up and fall to your death like a fucking idiot, hesitantly you trudge your way over to the mouth of the cave, your taloned feet clicking against the sand and small pebbles, you come to stand by him at the edge of the rock, under it the floor drops away into a sheer fall, there is no rocks, vines, or pretty much anything help to save you if you fall..and its definitely a long away down, you feel the feathers on your neck rise and your head spin just looking down._ **

 

**_" the trick is not to do that" Bros says with a small snort, you eyes dart up to his uncertainly, " d-do what?" you internally curse your voice for cracking, but Bro either missed it, or thinks the situation is to important to give you shit for it at that exact second...your one-hundred-percent certain its the latter_ **

**_" Your not supposed to look down, throws the equilibrium off..makes you hesitate, if you hesitate you will fall kid...", you cant stop your neck feathers from bristling at his words, mind racing to possibilities non of which you like, " and what happens if I fall?" you ask, not really understanding why you did in the first place, because you know damn well you do not want to know the answer._ **

**_" You fail, simple as that, and I’m sure as hell not going to be chasing after you" his voice was hard, and cold, but he was always like that, and it was hard to tell if he was serious or not about letting you fall to your death._ **

**_Instead of replying to his steely comment you take a deep breath of the nights fresh breeze and rehearse his advise.."Right, don’t look down"_ **

 

 

**_____________________ **

 

 **_One minute your brain is screaming " Holy Shit I cant do this!, oh my god!, fuck FUCK FUCK!, where’s the bail button!?, I cant fucking do this!, im not ready!, wait stop_ ** **_!_ ** **_, PLEASE!! I'M SCA-"_ **

**_The next thing you know your falling, and its just like that night all those years before, but this time theirs no protective arms, holding you afloat in the sky, no strong wings beating in the absence of your feeble down covered ones, no one willing to risk their lives to break your fall._ **

 

**_Your falling, like a chick from a nest, bald wings and soft pink flesh, helpless to escape the ground coming to consume it..._ **

 

**_your mind has gone blank, your wings feel heavy as stone, you doubt they'd have moved even if you did have the mind to tell them to, you failed, you looked down and you freaked..now all you can do is fall..._**

**_Your body has gone numb, a creeping calm settling over you as your body resigns its self to just let go, Bro is falling beside you, you cdan hear him screaming at you, feel the booming panic behind his words and its terrifying, and you wish more then anything you could have made him proud, seen the prideful approval in his orange eyes._ **

**_but you can't if your wings wont let you, they wont work!, why didn’t he teach you how?!, how are you supposed to know HOW?!_ **

**_you try determinedly to flap your numb wings,  beside you Bro is still screaming orders dragging your mind back into the present, the memorie of beating wings filling your mind, you feel your body calm, repeating the words Bro told you since you were a small child in your head like a mantra..._ **

 

**_"Don't look down, don’t fear the ground, the the sky is ours!"_ **

 

**_Instinctively, your lungs constrict before inflating wide with oxygen, your lower back muscles strain against others you didn’t even know you had, and for a moment your confused as to what’s happening, opening your eyes to see Bro flying upward, his wings arching in graceful sweeps as he pulls himself upward and away from you, your eyes flick down to the ground that was rushing  towards you so swiftly only to find, it hovers inches below your clawed feet..._ **

 

**_You become aware of the sound of beating wings and turn, to search the skies for your brother only to spot him perched on a stone at the edge of your hideout, a shit eating smirk plastered on his face,  staring down at you, glowing eyes filled with a rare pride..._ **

**_The loud sudden flapping coming from behind you, makes you start, eyes wide with disbelief, as your eye flick over your shoulder, and spot the beating  down covered wings, pumping to keep you hovering, the ache in your back is intense but your awe at the phenomenon out weigh the discomfort,  when your excited gaze meets his, he raises  a single fist extending a clawed thumb upward._ **

 

**_______________________ **

 

**_That night Bro brings you back a bottle of apple juice, you had to stay because he said your wings waren’t strong enough for long flights yet, so you had to stay behind that doesn’t disappoint you enough that your not squawking and chirping like a baby chick when he pulls out the AJ._ **

 

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave and bro are crows.
> 
> Dirk is a seagull...
> 
> this is a two part thing


	8. Fire And Ice CH:1 Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fire and ice meet in the woods, with a dash of ice kings carnivorous sirens and angry pixies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure ill finish this one not feeling it as mich as i used to...honestly

Page========>>> Jake a stupid mistake

It was a bright Morning, the was sun at its peak in the sky, fluffy clouds rolling to and fro across the afternoon haze, the forest was silent save for the heavy sound of hooves crushing through the leafy undergrowth.

A white steed broke through the foliage in a graceful trot, her pace was calm but brisk, as her excited rider.

This was a hunting expedition!, the grass beneath her hooves smoked and crackled with the heat of her fiery hooves, as she trotted her way down the resin.

The bright gold moon embroidered tarp covering her flank flapped restlessly on her wake, she was not only considered a horse of status, She was the steed of a fire elf, not just any elf.

Lord Jake Eugine English of the prospitian empires was her rider.

He was officially dubbed page, due to his older brother inheriting the throne two year prior, not that he minded much, being king was in his eye way too trivial a responsibility, much too complicated for his simple mind.

Really to be honest, he'd rather waste the day away day dreaming about becoming a great knight and slaying evil dragons and saving lovely elven princesses! What was so wrong with that?

Nothing at all that's what he only wished john saw things from his point of view, he was always pointing out jake's short comings, even the tiniest thing john, threw a fit about..maybe that's what being king does to you...

Jake smirked to himself as the image of his cousin throwing an irrational tantrum filled his head, he was so preoccupied by the thought he almost completely missed the quiet  
sound of jiggling, coming from an assortment of tiny bells all tied to thin wire methodologically placed beside the trail ahead, their sole purpose to alert hunters when some unfortunate creature is caught in one of the various traps laden throughout the woods!

Quickly jake urged his horse o to a swift gait, leaping over short fern bushes and heading deeper into the forest to where he had laid. His latest Trap, the amberclamp-it was a new invention, Made by their blacksmith by accident, luckily the device proved quite useful for catching wild game, in otherwise difficult to maneuver terrain.

And catch it did, jake's nerves jumped with excitement as he spotted the yanking wire, he dismounted his horse, to finish out what creature lay dying in the clamp, pulling out his sharp orc steel hunting knife, jake part the last of the bush, knife griped tightly in his hand poised and ready to strike.

But as he lays his eyes on said, creature, he felt the air rush out of his lungs...

And first he thought it was another servant lost in the woods, but as he approached he noticed how oddly cold the temperature had become...why it was in the middle of summer! How preposterous! 

Jake stepped forward to get a better look, but his shoe lands on a unfortunate twig, which snaps under his weight.

Jake inwardly cringes as the obnoxious creak splits through the air, the creature his whips around to face him, and jake feels his heart skip a beat...

There chained to the forest floor by the leg, was a pale young man, he wasn't an elf..at least not a species that jake was familiar with, his sleek pointy ears were to long, jake stared on in awe mind not yet able to process words, and mouth not coherent enough to mouth them anyways, he was literally dumbfounded, jake had never encountered Creature like this let alone anything other then the common forest elf, or a werewolf or two.

This creature was nether of the two, he was something else entirely!

 

He crouched there perfectly still as if frozen like an ice sculpture.

jake could see the frost raising off of his skin leaving smokey wreathes twirling through the air surrounding him. 

his beautiful face was covered in frosty markings traveling down from his eyes and twirlng across his chine, and down his neck past view. 

he looked like some kind of living snowflake...

his frosty white hair was spiked up and smoothed back, only curling forward to  
Kiss his pointy ears and wave into Delicate sideburns framing his angular face.  
His skin was as pale as a dead man's but some how it retained it's vibrant light that only the living seem to have.

His eyes were a shocking contrast to his pale colors with a vibrent almost blood shot red yet somehow orange hue  
encircled by long snowy white lashes, freckles dotted his pale face giving him a youthful air...

Jake couldn't lie, he was utterly awstruck by the boy's beauty.

Jake noticed the trap wickedly biting into the young lad's leg, pulled taught and thoroughly preventing him from fleeing.

Before he could even consider the possible dangers of the situation at hand, Jake finds himself Stepping forward toward the boy caught in EmberClamp.

The trapped male flinched as Jake crouched down before him to examine the damage the trap had inflicted.

Despite Jakes reckless nature, he was well aware that this creature could be potentially hostile, he made a point to stay out of arms reach the ensnared man.

Bright emerald eyes begin searching the boy's features for any reactions as he slowly inched forward, the thing that was unnerving was the lack of movement from the other party

" what the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Jake thought worriedly- 

"Listen.." Jake started slowly, he wasn't entirely sure if the man could understand his language, or speak at all for that matter!

"My names is Jake" He announced with a bright smile, " seems you've got yourself in a bit of a tiff mate!"

Much to his dismay the boy showed no indicating  
Of having understood the introduction, still staring blank faced and silent

Slowly Jake reached forward and placed his hands on the trap, the emberclamp sparked and hissed, having near reached a potentially dangerous temperature Jake didn't think twice before he abruptly  
Yanked the trap from the boy's leg!.

This warrants a reaction from the boy as he reels forward gripping at his smoking leg,  
Judging by he strained grunting noise he's making Jake assumes he must be in pain...

Being a royal fire elf of the highest blood, Jake was immune to burns from fire, Even the flames of hell would have little to no effect on him..

Sadly as Jake examines the boys wound this seems to be quite the opposite in this case.

He leg is burnt gruesomely wreaths of smoke and steam float up from the tattered flesh of his leg .

That's when jake notices something odd and rather uncommon...this man's blood is blue...?

Eyes trained on the smoking wound, Jake Scoots forward for a better look, mind thoughtlessly dismissing the threat this creature might possess.

And it just so happens fate thought it fit to teach the reckless young prince a lesson.

Just as jack leaned in closure, something small collided with his forehead, before the fey even had time to reach up to feel for what it was, he was struck by a small but sharp pain, coming from the area.

Eyes darting up in confusion only turn onto irritance once he spotted a pair of translucent black wings nestled on the bridge of his nose.

A fairy?...no maybe a pixie he had never seen a fairy with such an aggressive wing pattern, they were laced with red in dazzling streaks, white spots danced around the edges as if they were the eyes of a varg, each wing was equipped With a sharp hooked claw.

It was amazing, and it would have more then likely mesmerised the prince for hours, if not for the far more interesting boy, cradling his wounded leg at his feet.

"Oh frick, OW!"

He yelped as the pixie bit the bridge of his nose!, With a huff jake With batted the troublesome pixie away only for it round on his again.

"What is your deal little guy?" jake muttered agitatedly, his nose and forehead already stung like the dickens and he wasn't about to accrue more bites!, this tine when the Vermin darted for him he blocked it and sent the pixy flying with a powerful sleep spell.

He watched in triumph as small light faded onto a dim glow motionless on the forest floor.

Turning back to the boy, he was inspecting, with an apologetic smile. 

"Now that that's taken care of let's have a look at that leg eh?"

 

Reaching forward, jake lean in to grab the boys leg, only to be caught and yanked down by his frosty fingers.

Jake was utterly surprised at the strength the boy possessed, he seemed so lithe and fragile, like grabbing him to roughly would cause him to crack and shatter.

Jake also realized much to his dismay, that when he fell he landed practically on top of the poor lad.

Jake felt his face heat up as he realized just of close he was to the boys face, he could feel wraiths of cool steam rising from the male's body.

The boys face was expressionless, almost like a painting,but his eyes were a breathtaking sight but at this close range jake could see the fear and curiosity swirling around in their depths.

Jakes eyes crept down to his mouth which was tinted blue, looked soft as freshly fallen snow, then but full...jake was tempted to run his finger over them to find out if they were just as soft as they look..

He truly was beautiful...

Slowly the boy's hand rose again, reaching toward jake's face and experimentally stroking his warm skin in soft hesitant circles, eyes wide with unabridged wonder, curiosity seeming to momentarily outweigh his caution...

Jake couldn't stop the shiver that raced through his core, as cold fingers, splayed across his face, following the intricate runes of royalty etched into his skin.

Being prince he received his runes of write at a unfortunately young age, the process is cruel but necessary, jake hated people touching his runes, the constant reminder of horrors he desperately longed to forget.

But jake could think of nothing as the delicate fingers traced the scars down to his neck ghosting over his larnex, leaving goose pimple in their wake.

The feeling was intoxicating, and jake was high on it, gently he caught the cool fingers in his hand and puling them from his neck and pressing them flat against his cheek, his fluttered shut for a moment as his skin tingled, focusing on the strange but delightful cool feeling against his skin.

Jake opened hia eyes to find the boy staring at him, his eyes were still intrancing, and curious, but now they were searching his own..for what jake had no clue.

The only thing he did know was he was getting lost in the crimson sun that was his gaze.

Jake knew it was probably just just his raging hormones, but he couldn't fight urge to lean down and catch those elegant lips with his...

But as he leaned in he noticed the boy's eyes dialate, and everything after that happened so fast jake could hardly recall what transpired.

His Cold fingers pulsed, and something exploded within the prince's chest, flowing through his vains and burning through like cold fire, jake wad freezing from the inside out...but why?!

"G..god heaven!", jake gasped as steam started leaking from his mouth, he felt his joints , ceasing up as ice started taking residence in his arms and legs..

He turn to wuestion the boy as to why he had done this to him but when his head turned back the boy was gone...

only the emertrap remained.

"Ugh crap..." the prince mutterrd through clenched teeth when his vision blurred, as numbing pain filled his chest, he could feel his heat quiver at the unnatrual dip in temparature his body took, Silently curled in on himself shivering as pain overtook him...

prince lost consciousness just as snow started to fall.


	9. "Its OK baby..." CH:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwhich Dirk wakes and Jake takes us on the feels train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talking is hard, writing people talking is harder...

  
Dirk ====>> Wake up Alone

Dirk wakes up to a cold and empty bed, confusedly he wonders if Jake was called in to the tattoo polar early that morning...?

After a internal battle of will between getting up to start his day, and going back to sleep for a few more hours.

Eventually he musters up the energy to lift his body from the bed, its been getting harder and harder each day...

Silently dirks makes his way to the bathroom, comforter still wrapped around his body trying to keep the little warmth left in it after leaving the bed behind.

He had been getting unexplainably Cold lately, keeping warmth was becoming a real issue for the man.

Jake had purchased a thick fuzzy MLP just for those purposes Dirk didn't even have to ask.

Once in the bathroom Dirk cautiously sheds the comforter, realizing the absence of the usual chill as he goes to relieve himself.

Slowly shedding his boxers and sleeveless T-shirt, before turning on the hot water and stepping in, glad that he wont have to be a shivering mess when he gets out.

Dirk mentally thanks his boyfriend for remembering to turn up the thermostat on the heat before he woke.

The man had been more then he could ever ask for, which was surprising to say the least, being they couldn't work in the same room for thirty minutes without decking each other in the face.

Dirk still finds it ironic how they hated each other, only to become inseparable over the course of a year.

When things, had gone bad at the shop and he had to watch his oldest brother fall to cancer, things had been hard.

Dirk had found himself in a sinking pit of escalating depression and found he didn't even care...

not even Roxy could penetrate his facade, Caliborn had dumped him saying he couldn't stay in a relationship with a self destructive idiot, He started chain smoking again, a nasty habit he kicked years ago...at least he thought he did.

But when things all but fell apart. It was Jake who stepped forward and beat sense into Dirk, even if it did cost Jake a broken nose, and scar along his torso...

And just like that things fell into a pattern..

when Dirk fell, Jake was there to grab his shoulder and shove him back up to his feet, and visa versa.

Eventually Dirk came to expect this, it had become second nature for him to turn to the man, who once sparked resentment within him, which was then replaced with hidden affection and an intense need know the feeling wasn't mutual.

Luckily for Dirk, Jake wasn't as subtle with his intentions or desires, and acted quickly to make his interests known, much to Dirk's delight.

Dirk shuts the water off, quickly drying his body off, and toweling his wet hair as dry as he can get it, before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out into the large bedroom.

Dirk scores through their shared dresser seeking a warm change of clothes, deciding on a grey, Orange and black wool turtleneck sweater and a pair of slime black jeans to which he tosses out on the bed.

After returning the remaining clothes back into the drawer, Dirk.

Begins to make his way over to the bed were his clothes lie, but his fleeting reflection in the wall mirror catches his eye and makes him back track.

Standing before him was the reflection of a sickly thin man who's pale skin, gaunt face and dim eyes almost looked foreign to even himself.

But Dirk doesn't stare long, instead tearing his eyes away to pull the warm sweater over his head.

There was no point in moping about his losses, only his gains..

The unique cancer that claimed his brother's life had returned to take his as well, but he didn't plan to go easy, even if the chemo leeched him dry, and sapped all his energy he wouldn't give up, not without giving it his all.

He had people who loved and needed him, Jake needed him and Dirk couldn't let him down.

A sound echoing from the first floor catches Dirk's attention as he pulls up his jeans, leaving his hair damp and limp, Dirk leaves the bedroom and heads down stairs to investigate.

Jake ====>> try to keep it together.

"I'm calling to inform you of the test results, it seems treatment ineffective, we will be canceling future sessions, I'm sorry to say this but his condition has proved resistant to the therapy, and from his records it seems we've expended all other options, any further treatment will just add more stress to his body, I'm so sorry but there is nothing we can really do at this point...

 

"At most I'll give him three months..."

  
Jake had been trying to calm his nerves for a good portion of the night, his cup of black coffee sits on the kitchen table long forgotten and cold.

Not quite sure what to do with himself, Jake decides to make breakfast something to put his restless mind to use...

He had been trying to starve down the hysteria boiling in the pits of his stomach.

He deeply regretted not returning to bed when his lover called for him, he wished he had never picked up that damn phone...

As if missing the call would magically cure his boyfriend, and make the treatment work like they promised him it would.

They were so sure, they lied to them both, filling them with false hope that there was a fighting chance...that some how the two of them would be able to have a life, and eventually grow old together.

"Jake...?"

Jake starts caught off guard by the sudden lack of silence in the kitchen.

Quickly he tried to righten him self, running clammy fingers through his curly dark hair, before turning to face his boyfriend, with a cheery facade, masking the anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach like a smoldering cauldron.

"Oh Dirk!, why your up mighty early chap..."

Quickly he stepped back and pulled out the nearest chair for his ill fiancee, who in turn mumbled a quiet thanks as he shuffled into the chair, gripping the cover around his thin frame, much to his boyfriend's relief...

Jake was never by far considered a sensitive person, but the sight of his lovers sickingly underweight physique disturbed him to no end.

It was a sign that he was losing... A battle they had waged for over nine months.

Jake quickly leaned down to place a Peck on the side of dirk's face, be was caught by the man's fingers as he attempted to return to cooking.

Dirk' s cool nimble fingers glided over the skin of his jaw, brushing against his nine o clock shadow and sliding up until they met his hair line, there they danced around his cowlicks affectionately, there was nothing sexual about his actions, just affectionate contact.

Dirk was never one to vocalize his affection, it didn't take jake long to discover he was more expressive through physical ministrations.

Jake felt a wave of euphoria wash over him, the scent of his citrus soap filling his nostrils, as the feeling of his boyfriend's skilled hand playing in his hair flooded his senses.

Reaching up jake captured the cool fingers within his, pulling them down and placing a single chaste kiss on each pale knuckle, he watched Dirk's dark orange eyes as he did this, searching for the answer to questions yet to be asked.

His throat tightened, Dread filing his chest as reality came crashing down around him...

Dirk would die and jake would be left alone.

Jake pulled away, turning away to busy himself with cooking.

Anything but stare into the eyes of his dying boyfriend.

jake felt somehow he was cheating Dirk, being the mirror of healthy, while Dirk was left withe the broken reflection of illness.

He know he should tell Dirk about the results he of all people should know but...how?

jake jumped but relaxed almost immediately as he felt cool arms wrap around his waste, accompanied by the scent of that ridiculously fruity shampoo Dirk insists on buying, it was calming being held by someone.

Dirk had obviously sensed his fiancée's internal crisis and came to the rescue like he always did, but what happens when he is no longer there to calm the brewing storm...

"Jake..?" Dirk questioned  
quietly, curiosity lacing his weary voice, as his hand worked comforting circles into jake's shoulder blades.

sadly it did little to quail the tightening of his throat, as anxiety to hold, he hadn't mentally prepared himself to tell dirk...

Taking a deep breath jake steeled himself for the conversation that was ultimately unavoidable, arming himself with the only buffer he knew, once an old friend, now a long forgotten enemy, one he'd only turned to in the darkest moments of his life...

"strider..?" His words were laced with the guilt of breaking his promise to dirk never to drink again, but also full with knowledge that he might not be strong enough to it through this without it...

"Be a good sport and fetch me the gin from the bottom cabinet will you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prelude to a fiction i have yet to start. Tried out fluff...tell me if i did good.
> 
> This will be short and end short


	10. AU Information and glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If i post any particularily odd fiction i shall add sone info here so your bit grabbing at loose straws..

Fiction No 1. TechnoDrift AU

Set in a futuristic techno world of year 3590

Were people participate in cut throat light speed races in inteligent cyber cars known as techno deltahs, which synch minds with the rider to form a dangerous bond, and move at the break neck speed of light itself.

All the while a DJ drops sick beats.

A Competition for fame,glory and fortune but mostly the thrill of the ride!

Living life in the fast lane!

The much needed glossary: 

Delta: a futuristic living vehicle powered by bith uranium and krypton, each possess great special abilities and are captable of speeds that supersedes the human eye.

Drifters: driver or rider if a delta. the term refers to how a delta moves , gliding gracefully over the ground almost like a boat floats on water.

AI: the brain of the delta in the manifestion of a alien like being, much like a living computers,though it is confirmed they are living creatures but seem void of most human emotions, each has a unique ability and appearance. It us common for bonded AIs to be over protective if their bond even resorting to violence if pushed.

Synching: the act of commiting and syncing a human and delta, once bonded each will experience bichromial eyes, signs that the bond was successful. 

*syncing is out lawed after prelude!  
Only dirk is bonded daves status is unknown atm

"Notes"

Johns alias: Ghosty Trickster

Delta: The Ectoheir or Windything

Daves alias: before crash:Fancysantas  
After crash: Turntechgodhead  
Delta: (deceased)  
Sprite /AR

Dirks alias: Tamiustestified  
Delta: AR, Auto resonator

Helmets are similar to daftpunkstuck except each donned with ultra lights the same color as their vehicle (multiple colors but mostly their mains).

Drifters don slick tight PVC body suits which also have lights and will as glowing luminescent in the dark

Suits also have belts and spikes, looks vary depending in Drifters.

 

:pros of syncing:

All Drifters who "sync" with their deltas have advantage over unbonded drifters.

They are faster can enter hyper drive which is otherwise inaccessible.

Their brains are linked with the AI and can share thoughts commands and emotions, as well as sight.

Cons of syncing: the delta can inadvertently kill its drifer under the right circumstances, the drifter takes joint damage with the AI, effects last throughout life .  
Bond severing almost allways results in death with a 10%success rate. Drifter and AI Alike Can suffer "emotions" or on the human's case "numbing" the lack expressing or experiencing emotions .

 

More info ATB as required

FIRE AND ICE:

Embertrap- A contraprion and from irons harvested from a moltan hot volcano, the materials are only accesible by fire fey due to extreme levels of heat, the contraption alot like a glorified bear trap just much stronger, instead of teeth the amberclamp has sharp dual steel bars, that when activated, clamps down with enough strength to kill or puncture ots victims, once prey is caught, the device begins ro heat up, rising to smoldering heat levela and evetually baking alive any unfortunate prey caught in its metal jaws .

There has been many reports of this device bwing the cause of forest fires and, or , burning game and prey until it is unuseabe and inedible.

 

(°...^°)... "Heel yea"

 

Info end=========>>>>


End file.
